Currently, many insert-molding applications involve the placement of multiple electrical terminals into a mold cavity with precise insertion into a core slide. This core slide usually forms a portion of molded plug geometry around the electrical terminals. With today's modern electrical connectors, smaller watertight and even airtight designs are quickly becoming the standard in the automotive and computer industries. The designs, therefore, require tighter tolerances and more precise part-to-part tolerances than before. Current automated assembly and molding processes are not successful in ensuring absolute quality and yield.
It would be beneficial to provide a tool which can grasp and locate electrical terminals in a desired location during precision manufacturing, and improving the quality and yield of a manufactured product.